A conventional resolver has been disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3182493 “Variable Reluctance Type Angle Detector” (Date of registration: Apr. 20, 2001), etc. FIG. 1 illustrates the stator 10 of a resolver having such a principle.
A stator core 11, that is, an element of the stator 10, includes a plurality of teeth 11a formed on its inner surface at specific intervals in the circumferential direction of the stator core. A space called a slot 11b is formed between the teeth 11a. 
A plurality of coils 12 is wound on the respective teeth 11a according to a specific rule, thus forming an excitation winding and a plurality of output windings.
A rotor (not illustrated), that is, a magnetic body having, eccentric force, is disposed at the center of the inside of the stator 10. When the rotor is rotated, voltage of a sine wave and voltage of a cosine wave are output through the plurality of output windings wound on the teeth 11a. 
In accordance with the conventional resolver having such a structure, however, the teeth 11a and the slots 11b must be used for the winding of the coils 12. In order to fabricate the teeth 11a and the slots 11b, a complicated molding design was required and the fabrication of the teeth 11a and the slots 11b was relatively complicated.
In particular, since the conventional resolver has a concentration winding structure in which the coils 12 are wound on the teeth 11a only, an output voltage output through the concentration winding structure is always broken in the section between the teeth 11a, as illustrated in FIG. 2. Accordingly, there was a problem in that a high-frequency component is caused in sine wave output (refer to an arrow section in FIG. 2).
Furthermore, a large amount of silicon coated to insulate the coils 12 wound on the teeth 11a as much as the depth of the teeth 11a, but the silicon is not evenly coated on every corner of the coils 12 wound and seated in the teeth 11a and the slot 11b. Accordingly, there was a problem in that a sufficient insulation property is not secured.